The Story Of Me
by RavenColoursAlice
Summary: Me...
1. Prologe

Me

Hi, I'm Alice age 16 long black hair, light skin, and brown eyes. Average girl hiding in the background of other people. I work hard in school and if needed can beat a person to a pulp if I wanted. I'm nice, decent to a lot of people ,but I don't have any friends. Why I guess because not shock you ,but I'm a orphan. Yeah a 16year old orphan that has never been adopted.

All I know is that my mom died giving birth to me. My dad to my guess he just dropped me here because of the death of his wife and couldn't raise me.

Okay, **Big Imagination! **I tend to be a creative person, great drawer, writer, really anything that has to do with CREATIVY! There is one downside I find to me beside the orphan thing. I get chased by well all the people that hate me and I can only take so much. I live in a town called Cherrybloomes.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I woke up and yawned. My room is small because this orphan house is an apartment. I got dressed and walked down the stairs to the kitchen. "Good Morning Alice" Mrs. Brown said. Mrs. Brown she is the wife of Mr. Brown they take care of the apartment here and everyone inside it… "Good Morning" I replied. I sat myself down at the round table and ate cereal. The kitchen is a mess the only people that clean are Mrs. Brown and the 12year olds. Mrs. Brown is the only one who knows how to cook so since I'm the only 16year old she took it upon herself to teach me. I got the hang of it. I think? Anyway in this apartment there are so many children most were here since babies like me or 5s. The ages are between 1-13 like said I'm the only 16year old. "Bye Mrs. Brown, I'm off to school!" I shouted waving as I walked down to my school. My school isn't far it's 3 blocks away.

I go to Faith _private high school_. The people there are annoying few students go to learn, just the festivities. We wear uniforms white blouse, a blue short skirt, with a red tie boys are the same but switch skirt with pants. I'm on scholarship. As I enter the grounds of my school some girls made fun of me as usual. I entered my classroom 13A and so let the school begin. Hours later I began walk outside and a hand grabbed me. "Hey!" I yelled. I was about to punch the person in the face when I realize it was just a freshmen girl. "I'm sorry ,but I wanted to thank you for last time" she said. "For what I'm not sure what your talking about?" I told her. "Remember when the senior girls were hitting me in the school yard" she replied. Oh yeah the girls were hitting this small freshmen and everyone was laughing as she cried for help. So I came in and beat the crap out of them for trying so. After that I took her to the nurse the next few days she didn't come back. "Oh that was you don't worry if they hurt you I'll beat them up again ok"

I said and left.

I know I told you school isn't far away ,but by the time I left it was so dark. It was quiet out until I heard footsteps. Suddenly a deep voice said "Get Her!". The henchmen missed me. I ran as fasted as I could. I pasted my house because if I went there I could endanger everyone there so I kept going. Man those people can run! I was ahead of them ,but I knew they would catch up soon so I ran towards this Dark Abandon House. I hid in the bushes soon enough they just pass by me. "Phew" I said quietly. Then I looked at the house I've never noticed it before. I've learned my way around the town cause I'm just a curious person that way. I'm like Boris and Alice combined from Alice in the Country of Hearts. I slowly knocked no one duh abandon ,but just to be sure. I opened the door it creaked slightly. It was enormous! I walked in to what seemed to be a living room. It was dusty, full of cobwebs, the once I believe was wine colored drapes were black as night, the chairs and couches were beat up, and lastly a white piano sat lowly in the corner. Next I looked around seeing a kitchen, I observed. It looked like my kitchen back at home only darker. I walked up what was grand stairs there were pictures of I think families that lived here. I came upon a hallway two ways to go. On my right 5doors on that side and left only 2. I took the left. I opened the door far from the one at the end of the hall. I peeked it seemed to be a servant's room. I then peeked into the door at the end. I guessed it was the master bedroom. The room was beautiful I quickly went inside. I twirled around closing my eyes dreaming of what this place use to be.

Then I opened them! I heard footsteps come up the stairs. I decided that its better to get caught than run and ruin a dream. I sat at the edge of the bed and doodled in my notebook I took from my backpack. I the bed was soft. Suddenly the door busted open and the next thing I couldn't move something had it's fangs touching my neck. Then I heard "trespassing isn't good for a innocent girl like you" and with that I took the man hand and flipped him. "Ouch handed by a girl" another voice said from the door. A tall dark figure came towards me. "Hi I'm Shiba and the one you plumbed is Kiyo." he stuck his hand out to me. I shook it. When I got better light from the moon. I saw a tall man with long blonde hair, his skin was just like mine, he wore a black suit, and his eyes were deep red ,but suddenly changed to green when I shook his hand. "Sorry I didn't mean to hurt you it's just you scared me" I said helping Kiyo up. I smiled. "So you live here?" I asked.

"Yes, now if you don't mind leave!" Kiyo shouted. I picked my backpack and started to head for the door ,but Shiba stopped me. He blocked the door way. "Come on Kiyo I maybe your servant ,but please obviously she happen to wander in here" He said. Kiyo turned on the light. Kiyo was only inches taller than me. He had short, black hair, a plain black t-shirt, pants, bloody red eyes ,but slowly turned brown when he looked back at me. "Fine do what you want" he answered. "It's fine really I could come back tomorrow plus my house isn't far away" I told Shiba. Shiba and Kiyo walked me downstairs. The door closed. By the time I reached the sidewalk I stared at the window where Kiyo's room was. There standing staring back Kiyo smiling back. Soon it began to pour so I ran home dripping wet.

At home it was late 11:00pm. I walked inside and went to my bedroom. I saw that my room had been taken over as a tent with the minis (it's what I call the small kids) so I took my stuff and had slept downstairs. I changed my uniforms for pajamas and put them in the washer. I fell asleep on the couch as pitter patters on the window continued. The next day I awoke to the sunny day of a Saturday my favorite day cause from time to time I need a break. I was the first to wake so I put my uniform in my closet and change to a graphic black shirt with a blue jean skirt. I looked in my backpack if I forgot anything from school and take a guess my notebook. Crap! I left it at Shiba's and Kiyo's house. That was my drawing notebook! I left a note to Mrs. and Mr. Brown that I left early. I looked at the clock 1:00pm and I took my other bag and ran back.

It didn't take long until I arrived. I walked to the door and knock. I reached for the knob and twisted it open. I went in and yelled "Shiba, Kiyo I'm here Helloooo". I took one step and within a second Kiyo was right in front of me. I screamed. 'Phew" I said after I screamed. "Wow" Kiyo grinned. "You scared me" I smiled. I caught Kiyo blushing for a moment. "Any chance you have…" I began then before me in his hand was my notebook. "Thanks" I said. I reached out for it, but then he moved it away and scanned through it. I chased after him in the living room. Sadly I was too slow. Then he stopped at the end. No, if he took that picture I'll cry. It was a picture of my mom when I was born. "Here" he gave it back to me. I carefully took it back. He sat down on the couch and said "So is that the only thing you came for then leave". I laughed and answered with "No, of course I came back cause I said I would" and I asked "So what do you want to do?". Kiyo laughed "Okay how about be my bride!" and then he was on top of me. He pinned me to the floor his hand was on my face slowly down to my neck. I grinned and pushed him off me flying. "Try that again, next I'll beat the crap out of you!" I yelled and went outside to the backyard.

I looked around there was a white table with three chairs. Everywhere the whole yard was filled with roses. I sat down on one of the chairs and cried. I had my hands cover my face and tears streamed down my face. I got out my notebook after I stopped. I drew the garden as I walked down and explored it. Finally when I was done I left my stuff at the table. I then danced around and twirled. I had started to daydream again. Next thing I tripped over my own feet. "Ow" I said. I looked at my ankle, broken. I carried myself to the table and I got out bandages continuing to wrap them around my ankle. "Are you okay?" a voice said. "Fantastic!" I said with sarcasm looking up to see it was Kiyo. "Need help?" he offered. "No" I smiled. I got up hopelessly began walking and fell. Kiyo quickly caught me as he did he said "That's it" and pick me up. I looked at him one min mean another so kind. "What you staring at?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing" I giggled. I swear I caught him smiling. He put me down into his bed. "Okay, I'll be back" Kiyo said. Yawn is what I heard from the hallways "good… "Shiba began. "No time" Kiyo shouted running down the steps. "Hi, Shiba" I shouted. Shiba ran in asking "what happen?". "Well I fell I just broke my ankle, um can I ask you something?" I asked. "What?" He replied. I asked "What's does Kiyo mean by bride?" Shiba laughed "Kiyo asked you wow that's strange he usually hates humans". I pondered. Shiba talking "You see Kiyo and I are vampires ,but Kiyo is also half human, he was banished because of being half human so we left and found this place, Kiyo hates himself for being half human and so he resents human ,but if he were to find a bride he would have full powers, same goes for all vampires in order to be full fledged we need a bride, sadly since he hates, it is nearly impossible…" "Cool" I smiled. I blinked and then Shiba pinned me crap my ankle I was in shear pain. "AHH!" I screamed. Damn it. "Shiba get off her I called dibs!" Kiyo came yelling. Shiba got off. "What the heck man I get injured and this is what happens (and you can't call dibs on a human!) if I hadn't found this place …"I trail and mumbled" I would have been killed" I pouted. I remembered "Crap, I have to get back if not Mrs. Brown will be so mad!" "What?" they said in unison. Right they don't know I'm an orphan, but I left a note at home. I sighed. "Just stay here for awhile until your better" Shiba said. "I can't I have school plus I'm on scholarship" I said. "Okay since this is medical, use your sick day and call in sick." Kiyo said as he put a pillow under my head and put the blankets over me "Now sleep and take these meds". I did as he said and soon felt asleep. The last thing I saw was Kiyo. Him and only him.

"Wow its amazing here" I shouted and it echo. I'm dreaming I told myself. It was beautiful I was in a garden full of roses. My favorite music played Superman by Joe Brooks. I wore a long red dress and I surrounded by a family. I smiled the one place I can be truly happy in my dreams. Then across the yard a strange little boy stood standing near the bushes and reached for a rose. Soon he cried there had been blood on his finger. He must have been poked by the thorns. I rushed over ,but he disappeared. I looked around no sight of him. Suddenly scenery changed and now a dream became a nightmare. I was in a small plain room. A small girl on her knees was crying. She looked a lot like… ME! I screamed.

"Alice, Alice, ALICE!" Kiyo yelled and woke me up. He was on the bed sitting next to me. It was so hard to breath, I took heavy breathes. "Alice are you okay?" Kiyo asked with a sense of sadness. Finally I replied "yes it was just a nightmare". _From my scary childhood_ I thought. I looked at Kiyo and smiled "It's nothing really ,but I have to get home". Kiyo from the light only the moonlight could provide looked sad. "just stay here for one more day please?" he asked. When I saw his face I just found it impossible to say no.

"okay" I manage to say. He yawned and slowly almost fell asleep til I said "This is your bed right I don't want to bother ,but you can lay here too". I can't believe I just said that! "Okay" he said and he crawled into the bed and laid there beside me. Kiyo was so peaceful when he slept. I watched as his head turned to me with his eyes shut. I watched then started to play with his hair. I stopped for a moment. I don't want to bother his sleep. I brushed his hair from his face. I smiled. I was about to move my hand ,but he caught it and held it tightly. I closed my eyes and feel into deep slumber.

Light, wow ,it's bright. It's probably morning. I opened one eye and got up ,but something stopped me my hand. I looked Kiyo still held my hand. I slowly took his fingers off my hand. Free. I got out of the bed. _OW_ in my head. It still hurts. I walked towards the door with help of the furniture. I turned my head and saw that there were crutches next leaning to the side of the door in the hallway. I chuckled a bit and grabbed them. I went on a search for my bag. I got to the garden and there, it was where I left it even my notebook. I sat down and look through it.

The last thing was a picture I drew yesterday of the garden. I decided I would write a song for once. I stared a blank page I couldn't think of anything. So I started to sing my favorite songs. Still nothing so I just drew Kiyo on the page. For some reason I feel some weird attraction to him. I took out my CD player and my one disc ,but it had all my favorites already. I put my headphones on and began drawing. I heard a bang from upstairs. I took my headphones off, I put them in my bag along with my CD. I just grabbed my notebook and went as fast as I could inside. I went upstairs. "KIYO, SHIBA ARE YOU OKAY?" I shouted. "ALICE you're here?" I heard Kiyo's voice say coming out from his room. "Well yeah I'm staying one more day, duh ,you asked ,I said yes" I laughed. His hair was really messy. "OH I thought you left." He said looking like he felt stupid. "I was only downstairs" I said pointing down to the garden. I walked to him. "So you are okay?" I asked again. "hm, what, oh yeah, what about you?" He question. "yea" I giggled. The rest of the day went great. By nightfall I had to leave. "Do you have to leave?" Shiba pouted. "yes now no pouting" I laughed as he led me to the door. Kiyo insisted to be the last one to see me and so Shiba lefted when I reached the door. Kiyo opened the door for me. "Good…" Before I could say anything Kiyo kissed me. I kissed back. "Bye" He said. I took me and my crutched self out. As I went home the warmth of his lips were still warm on mine. If you don't believe me, believe me when I say it was my FIRST KISS! His lips tasted like vanilla and it felt so soft. My first kiss, WOW!


End file.
